The History Channel: Civil War – A Nation Divided
|genre= First-person shooter |modes= Single player |ratings= |platforms= Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 |media= CD-ROM, DVD |requirements=1 GHz processor, 256 MB RAM, DirectX 9.0c or higher, 64 MB video card, 2.3GB hard drive space, 4x CD-ROM drive |input= Keyboard and mouse (PC) Gamepad (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 2) }} The History Channel: Civil War - A Nation Divided is a historical first-person shooter video game developed by Cauldron HQ, and released on November 7, 2006 by Activision Value and the History Channel for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360. It garnered mostly negative reviews. Overview The story line for A Nation Divided is relatively short, spanning twelve levels based on some of the most well known battles of the American Civil War. One can play as either the Confederacy or the Union. The player plays as a different soldier during each battle.Guide Book Battles During the game, you will play through a total of twelve different battles from the Civil War. The battles are divided into two campaigns: North and South. Each campaign contains six historic battles. You must play through each battle to unlock the next one. After the first five battles are completed for each side, Cold Harbor is unlocked. Upon this battle's completion, Petersburg is unlocked. Union * Fredericksburg * Gettysburg * Chattanooga * Fort Fisher * Selma * Petersburg Confederate * Bull Run (Manassas) * Shiloh * Antietam (Sharpsburg) * Chancellorsville * Chickamauga * Cold Harbor Gameplay Weapons of the war are portrayed accurately and have corresponding reloading processes. For example, the musket reloading process is lengthy, while the revolver's is quick. Melee combat is also a large part of the game, just as it was during the war. The Bowie knife, and the cavalry saber are some of the melee weapons. Each battle can be played on one of three difficulty modes: Easy, Normal and Hard. Completing the game on any mode unlocks an achievement. No multiplayer features are present in the title, but the Xbox 360 version does support Leaderboards on Xbox Live. While the game specifications do include Downloadable Content, as of yet, no content has been released. Technical Problems The Xbox 360 version of the game contains some problems that have not been patched through the Xbox Live service as of May 13, 2007. These include: G.U.I. * The developer has not added Downloadable Content, but the option is still available in the menu. * The Save feature is hidden in the Pause menu. Of course the DLC isn't a technical problem and more of a financial problem. Although no official word, most likely support for the game has been dropped, even before the first DLC was created, so no patch was made to remove the button. Even then so, its most likely the developers would have developed DLC before a patch to remove the button in order to make a profit off the game. Reception Upon its release, Civil War received mixed reviews with the main criticisms being stale gameplay, average graphics, and the short length of the game. However, many critics found the setting to be interesting, and the gameplay to be new. Sequel In 2008, a sequel titled Civil War: Secret Missions was released. References External links *[http://www.cauldron.sk/_cw.htm Official Civil War: A Nation Divided website at Cauldron] *[http://www.activisionvalue.com/titles/CivilWar/ Official Civil War: A Nation Divided website at Activision Value] Category:2006 video games Category:American Civil War video games Category:First-person shooters Category:North America-exclusive video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 games es:Civil War: A Nation Divided it:The History Channel: Civil War - A Nation Divided